wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
TDRant
ABBEY - Borewhore. Did nothing except hang out with Mattie (another borewhore) then there was this random, out of left field relationship with Kavren, and they didn't fit each other. Then, of course, she left in the same episode, like true TD style. ANTOINE - Decent character, but all he did was be the Straight Man for the Epic Platypi (an unfunny clusterfuck team) and make crappy Phineas and Ferb references. His quit was random and pointless, too. CAMMY - Ugh, I despised Cammy. She made unfunny, crappy nerdy references, and I basically made her an extremely forced fan favorite. Then she started dating Trick and became an obnoxious bitch , and the crying about Trick's elimination/killing Vincent subplots weren't funny. CHELSEY - I don't have many bad things to say about TDR!Chelsey, except that TDSS!Chelsey is far superior. Mostly all she did in TDRev was gush over Snooki and Nebraska Shore with Elle. DOLPH - I don't even know what to say about this guy. He was just an UTRN character until he got eliminated, and then turned into some weird Nyan Cat hippie psycho maniac who tried to take over the world or whatever. It was a subplot that got pretty old fast, but it made for some extremely WTF moments, like that Star Wars chapter or whatever the fuck it was. DONNY - He was pretty boring. Didn't do anything except sing about pants and had a bromance with Vincent, and I guess they had some okay scenes? He was the only normal person in the merge, besides Abbey, if I remember correctly. I could have written him better than I did, though. ELLE - She was really just a walking reference to Erin, this really weird girl I know. One of the many characters-based-on-some-weird-person-I-know, but she wasn't bad. She was OBSESSED with Snooki, though, and that's all she did. And Chris eliminating her at the F3 was pointless. GUSTAVO - One of the many terrible pre-merge boots. He was really similar to Northworth, but he wasn't a funny dick, just a dick, and the eliminating Kim plot sucked, like him. KAVREN - He was my favorite character during TDRevolution, and I didn't even bother hiding it. I don't find his random moments funny, except for the banana suit, and "Aww, noodles-in-a-cup". His friendship with Toad was really creepy and pervy, like NoobToad. I don't hate him, though, but he was so forced. KIM - ...yeah, NoobToad didn't know how to write for strategists. LIZZA - I hate her name for some reason, seriously half the TDRev contestants had weird spellings or weird names in general. She was created to be the first boot, but she was kinda funny, even though she was unintelligible. MACKENZIE - She had SO MUCH potential. She ended up extremely boring, though. Hopefully I can redeem her in TDSS, but I probably won't and she'll probably end up as an early out again. I'm trying. MATTIE - next NORTHWORTH - I enjoyed him, actually. He was funny to write for, and he was a huge douchebag, but in a funny way. He was always meant to be an early out, but he was pretty memorable, I think. I did a terrible job at making up his name, though.